A Ben 10 Christmas
by Rainbowbutterflyninjas101
Summary: A whole...um sorta whole, Christmas with Ben and his team! And what's more, Kevin and Ben chop down a tree :D uh...kinda. R&R


**A/N: Yeah I really love Christmas so here's also a little one shot that is Christmas-themed.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

"You're kidding me, right?" It was obvious the redhead knew that the two boys were going to do something stupid. "Why not Gwen? How hard can cutting down a tree be?" Ben asked.

"I don't think you and Kevin and sharp objects mix is all I'm saying." Gwen crossed her arms. " 'Course they do! I use sharp objects all the time." Kevin stated.

"Which is why I don't think this is a good idea." Gwen sighed. "Why can't you get Uncle Carl or Grandpa Max to do it?"

"Because, Gwen, we're men now." Ben said as he raised the axe. "Yeah!" Kevin agreed as he did the same. All at once, the heads of both axes fell to the ground.

"That was supposed to happen." Ben remarked as he picked his up, Kevin doing the same. Gwen's eyes narrowed. "Men huh? Our world is getting better all the time." Gwen said sarcastically.

"That was an accident." Ben protested. "This time they won't fall off." He began chopping at the tree as Gwen tapped her foot and waited. Any second now something bad would happen. She was sure of it.

"I think there is something wrong with this tree, it's not denting when I hit it." Gwen rolled her eyes for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that day. "You're doing something wrong. Kevin, how's your side coming?"

"Uh…" Gwen didn't like the sound of that so she decided to walk over and see what the problem was, Ben had overheard and followed his cousin.

"You…you broke the tree." He pointed out. "I didn't break it…I just hit it in the wrong place is all." Kevin testified. Gwen looked the tree over. It was dented in dozens of places and some sap was beginning to run down the holes. It was definitely not a pretty site.

She shook her head. "Guess we're going to have to find another one. Just be careful next time okay?" After they had gotten the tree, decorating it was the next problem for the young heroes.

"I'm telling you, the angel goes on last!" Kevin was yelling at Ben. "Noooo it goes on first!" Ben disagreed. Gwen sighed. She had been watching the two argue for over an hour now and it was starting to get on her nerves. Actually…it was past that now. This was just beginning to infuriate her.

"You know what?" she snatched the angel out of the box and put it on the tree. "There. Angel's done. Get a move on."

Ben smirked. "Told you it goes on first." "You little…." "GUYS!" The boys stopped but gave each other a look that clearly said they would finish this argument later.

Things seemed to calm down a bit as everyone began to hang the ornaments. Until Ben broke one of them. "Dude!" Kevin cried.

"It's an ornament. Get it over it." Ben said as he placed another ornament on the tree. "My dad got me that!" Ben paused. "Oh…I didn't know, honestly." "I'm going to pound you." Kevin threatened.

"Kevin." Gwen warned. "I understand why it was special for you but Ben didn't mean to drop it. I'll clean it up. I'm sure you have some other things from your dad to treasure right?"

Kevin nodded slowly as Gwen went to get a dustpan. From the kitchen, she heard a loud crash and when she returned to the living room of her cousin's house she saw the window was broken and when she looked outside, she saw Ben tied in Christmas lights on the ground.

So they had already messed up the tree and decorating it for Gwen. She didn't really much care…..Okay so maybe she did a little. But at least they couldn't mess up Christmas shopping for her. Could they?

Gwen smiled to herself as she put Ben's gift into her shopping cart. She knew he would like it. As she was looking down the aisle she was positive Kevin would like something from, she heard two very familiar voices.

"What do you think she would like?" Kevin was inquiring to Ben who replied, "I don't know… let's just get her flowers or something that smells good. Girls like that right?"

"I don't know… I feel like she deserves more than that." Gwen smiled a little. She heard them approach the aisle she was on and her eyes widened.

She had to hide somewhere. At least get out of sight. She ran to the girl's bathroom and hid in there until she was positive the boys were gone. Though Gwen had to admit, hiding in the bathroom was a stupid idea and something she would never do again.

Gwen grabbed Kevin's present and went to the checkout counter to buy her items.

Gwen awoke at about 5 a.m. to the sound of beeping from outside. Groaning, she climbed out of bed and walked to the window. She saw Kevin's car. "Ugh…what do you want? It's too early."

"Get dressed." Kevin called up to her. "It's Christmas morning and we're going to Ben's house." Gwen rubbed her sleepy eyes as she tried to wake herself up.

"Is Ben even capable of being up this early?" she asked. "Just get dressed." Kevin told her. Gwen sighed and did as he asked her to, or more like instructed but who cared? She ran a brush through her hair and once she was sure she looked decent enough, she walked outside to where her boyfriend awaited her.

"Wait." Gwen said as they were halfway to Ben's house. "I forgot you and Ben's present." She groaned. Kevin stopped. "Should I turn around?" Gwen shook her head, "No I'll grab them. Be right back." And before Kevin could saying anything, Gwen was gone in a pink flash.

Gwen looked around in a hurry for the presents. Once she found them, she grabbed them and returned to Kevin's car. "Got 'em." She put them in the backseat.

Kevin had gotten used to Gwen's teleportation so he didn't even so much as blink when she returned. He just gave a nod as if having his girlfriend pop out of nowhere was completely normal.

They arrived at Ben's house and Kevin opened the door for Gwen after she reached into the backseat to get the presents before both approached the front door. Kevin only had to knock once before a wired up Ben opened the door.

"I can't believe it's finally Christmas! Mr. Smoothy has a sale going on all day so we have to go there after this." Ben declared as they walked into the living room.

"Let's see…who wants to open first?" Ben inquired. "Wait it's my house so I'm first." His eyes scanned the two presents that he was allowed to open, the rest he had to wait for his parents for.

"Hm…I'll open Gwen's first since it looks more….rectangular." Ben gave her a wink before opening the present. "The sumo slammers complete series set!" Ben exclaimed. "Just what I wanted! Thanks cuz." Ben happily set the discs to the side.

"Let's see what Kev got me." He opened the present to a box full of half off or free smoothies. "Yeah I um, figured you'd like it." Kevin said scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks Kev." Ben smiled. Ben shoved the present he had gotten for his best friend at him. Kevin opened it to find a new cover for his steering wheel. "Thanks Ben."

Ben grinned. "No problem." Gwen handed him the present she had gotten him. "It's not much but…" Kevin opened the box and found nothing. "It's uh…very nice." Gwen laughed. "It's tires Kevin. I couldn't fit them in a box so you'll have to pick them up."

"Ohhh. Thanks Gwen." Gwen smiled and nodded. "Gwen's turn!" Ben shouted as he gave her a box. Gwen opened it. "What pretty…." She picked the object up and restrained herself from laughing. "Plastic flowers that have been sprayed by cologne."

"I knew you'd like it. Girls like pretty smelling stuff." "That we do." Gwen enthused. "Beat that Levin." Ben challenged him.

"Oh no…I don't think I can even compete with that." Kevin said with sarcasm. "Well you can at least try." Through his ego, Ben didn't even notice Kevin's sarcasm.

Gwen opened Kevin's present next and saw five furry seat covers. "I don't have a car though." "Well you can still use it for mine." "Thanks Kevin. I love it."

So maybe the guys hadn't gotten her _exactly _what she wanted. But it was still a great Christmas since it was the thought that counts.

**A/N: I hope whoever's reading this has a merry Christmas and yeah I know you probably expected Gweviny romance but since this was more of a heart-warming type thing than romance (since I suck at romance Dx) but yeah, hope the ending wasn't too cheesy. Please leave a review if you have time. **


End file.
